Lost
by Percabethis4ever
Summary: "Percy Jackson, Is My Hero." Annabeth Chase is devastated when her boyfriend Percy Jackson dies when the titans attack camp. While she is heartbroken, she tries to find a way to find herself again. A bit OOC.  Rated T for safety.
1. Three Years

**_Annabeths POV_**

Its all my fault. Everything was. The battle...the damage...Percys death. If i didnt let him slip away in my arms...when he was dying, i was actually scared. Percy was dying in my arms and i couldnt do anything about it. He stabbed himself in the chest to save me and the camp. Little did he know that nothing would be that same. I hate myself for not saving him. I was so useless that no matter what i did he wouldve died anyway!

~00000000000~

Its been three years and Percy is still in my head. That single picture that is taped to my drawer is all that i hang on to. Every day i remind myself that Percy is not with me. He is not here at camp.

He. Is. Gone.

You want to know whats sad? I still convince myself that theres a way to bring him back. Even after three years i still think that Percy will come back and everything will be the same again. Im not the same. And i never will be. I miss him. I miss him to much. Never will i find another 'Percy'. Thalia is with Nico, and im alone. All alone. Now, camp is repaired campers go back to there daily schedule,as for me...i do nothing. Practically all i really do is take a walk along the beach. The sun is setting, and i stare blankly at the waves flowing gracefully along the shore. I sit to where Percy and I sit and, i take a few moments remembering him. Thalia...she helps. She loves to hang out with me even if im a wreck. Even if im crying about Percy, she comes over and comforts me. Most of the time, Chiron gives me things to do normally, so i wont be lazy all day. Building cabins...i already finished ALL of them. Sense Percy died, i have had a lot of time on my hands. Now, of course Rachel TRIES to 'hook me up' with men i dont know. Doesnt work so well. Its either that i ditch them or I go and ditch in the MIDDLE of the date. Well, i wouldnt use the word 'date' actually. Maybe a the word 'hang out and ditch' date. Its just that when im on a date, i feel like im cheating on Percy. Even though he is dead, i feel as if im hurting him. Gods, i-i cant even explain how that bothers me!

Grover. Oh gods Grover...he-hes not that well either. Percy was like Grovers brother. When Percy died Grover had a TOTAL meltdown. For a few weeks he sat in his cabin alone. He didnt even want to talk to Juniper. Not even me. Eventually, Grover came out and moved on. Now, he is engaged to Juniper scheduled to be married October 16th. Hes older has bigger horns (which is a big deal to him anyway) and still has his smile in him. Im sure that Percy not being at his wedding bothers him but the last thing he needs is to cause another bump in there 'future marrage' for Juniper. Grover invited me to his wedding, (i knew he would anyway...) and as his best man is Chris. Bridemaids are, Silena, Me, Clarisse, Rachel, etc.

Clarisse is already married to Chris and is happily happy with him. Clarisse was the most normal person that day when Percy died. All she did was go to everyone offering comfort. Of course she was crying but she didnt cry everyday or anything. The very next day she was ready to fix up camp. She acted like nothing ever happened. Not that it upseted me or anything but, i mean- everyone was still hurt and heartbroken about Percy dying and she ALREADY was ready to just forget about it? Now, she is nicer (THANK THE GODS!) and is (yes believe it!) one of my friends.

Chiron...is...i guess fine. He is still running camp, but he isnt as...fun anymore. Yes we do capture the flag, but everytime for Team Blue Percy was the teams captain. So now, everytime Chrion picks a new captain a quick glimpse of saddness crosses his face. But Chiron, is the most strongest person i know! He helped me through all the guilt and depression i had. Chiron is the most nicest person i could have asked for.

I just wish that was enough.

Percy, is the best hero that the world can even demand for. He is the most bravest person i know.

Percy Jackson, is my hero.

* * *

**tell me if you like it! This is the future Annabeth as if three years from now Annabeth! We WILL be going back to what happened over those three years! Please review and thank you for reading! Next chapter will be up soon! REVIEW!**


	2. A Certain Picture

**A/N Here is another chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Annabeths POV

My mind was blank. I was sitting motionless on my couch. My eyes were glued onto that ever longing photo of Percy and I. Him and I were at Camp Half Blood. He was happy as was I. Of course, he was smiling weirdly into the camera, as I was kissing him on the cheek. Grover took that picture. I laughed quietly to myself. I continued to stare at Percys face.

_"I did this for you."_

Those last words haunt me. 'I Did This For You?' What did he do for me? All he did was make me and my life miserable. Tears formed at the corner of my eye. My whole life died right in front of me. Suddenly my phone rang. For a moment i thought to ignore it, but as i always do, i answered the phone.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey!" a similar voice called_

_Thalia_

_"What?" i said rudely_

_"Um...did i interrupt something?" she snapped_

_"No...just a little...crabby."_

_"Percy?" she immediately cut to_

_"Why do you care?" i almost cried_

_"Annabeth its been three years! Its time to let him g-"_

_"I got to go."_

_"No! WAIT!" she screamed to the phone_

_"What?" i asked_

_"Do you need me to come over?"_

_" 'Need'?"_

_"Yeah. 'Need'."_

_"Well..." i thought "Yeah."_

_"See you soon!" she said happily_

_"Yeah. Bye." i hung up_

When i hung up, i ran upstairs and changed my clothes. I didnt want Thalia to see me in...my dirty clothes. I chose a simple green blouse with dark jeans, followed by a green necklace to complete the outfit. I fixed my hair and makeup and put perfume on. When i went downstairs, the door bell rang.

Perfect timing.

Going at a steady pace, i opened the door with a small smile.

"Annabeth!" she hugged me

"Hey Thals." i said

"You look nice!"

"Thanks." i smiled

"Well...can i come in?" she said

"Oh! Sorry! Come on in!" i laughed

Thalia followed me inside and we both headed to my couch.

"You hungry?" i asked

"No. I already ate before i came."

"Oh."

Thalia looked at me closely and replied "Your still upset."

"About what?"

"Percy dieing."

I was silent for a moment. "What do you expect Thalia?"

"I expect you to MOVE ON! He died three years ago. THREE YEARS AGO. And you still hanging on to him."

"I have to."

"No you dont. If I was Percy...-"

"Well your not." i snapped

"What im trying to tell you that hes gone. Annabeth...i hate repeating this to you. But, he died in your arms. He got stabbed in the chest and bled to death."

"How will reminding me help?" i cried

"Did you see him die?" she asked

"what kind of quest-"

"Answer me." she said seriously

"Ye-Yes." i whispered

"There is my point. You saw him die! So he is in his coffin now and is by no was possible coming back alive."

"What if-"

"No what if's! Annabeth look at me!"

Slowly, my eyes raised back to hers. "Percy is gone."

Angry, i got up and grabbed my picture.

"You see this picture Thalia?" i yelled at her

"Yeah. The picture of you and Percy."

"You want me to let go of him right?"

"Well...yeah." she said

"How about this?"

Quickly, i took one glance at the picture. Then, i threw it against the wall as the glass frame broke into pieces. Thalia stared at the shattered glass then looked at me. I looked at the broken frame and started crying. I sat down on the floor, with tears streaming down my face rapidly. Thalia ran over to me and comforted me.

"Aw...i didnt mean it that way!" she comforted

"Im like glass." i sniffed

"Like what?" she said confused

"Glass. I can...break into pieces. Im fragile. One little thing can...break _me." _I cried

I got up, and grabbed the photo. My hands were trembling and i held the picture to my chest.

"Annabeth, it hurts me that Percys gone to...but i just look at the facts. Ive got a life to live."

She patted me on the shoulder. "And you've got a huge one ahead of you."

Again, i looked at the picture and replied,

"And so did he."

* * *

**There is chapter 2! *smiles* please review! Well a reviewer said that i should make it a way that Annabeth could bring Percy back to life. Sorry for this, but NO. The point of this story is how Annabeth moves on. But there WILL be a huge twist. Bad part about the twist though...its at the end of the story. Sorry! **


	3. Im Not

**Annabeth POV**

"Annabeth...dont focus on that." Thalia tried

"How can i?" i said crying

"Let go of everything. Just know that Percy is in a better place."

"Sure."

"Annabeth do you think Poseidon isnt upset still about this? His favorite son is gone."

"Athena is probably happy." i cried

"If so, then why did she cry at the funaral? She is probably sad that she cant torture him anymore."

I laughed quietly. "Thats true."

"Why dont we go out to eat? Hang out or something..."

"But im a wreck Thalia."

"That doesnt bother me."

I smiled. "Where would we go?"

"Maybe somewhere out to eat."

"Like?"

"How about The Steakhouse?"

"Its not even dinner-"

"They have salads and crap to ya know!" she pointed out

"Fine." i agreed

"Lets get up and clean your makeup." she joked

"Ha ha ha..."

"Cmon girl. Get your shoes on."

"The mess-"

"Dont worry about it! Ill get it when we come back." she smiled

"Thanks."

Thalia and i stood up and walked towards the door. Slowly, i slipped my shoes on, grabbed my purse and walked out the door.

As, i walked towards Thalias car, i realized something.

I changed. Im not the Annabeth Chase that Thalia loved. Im not the smart, remarkful, playful person i once was. Im not the person i was three years ago.

Thalia walked beside me and gave me a warmful smile. I faked one back to her.

Im not the same.

* * *

**Now the next chapters r the past Annabeth! The 3 yrs ago Annabeth! Please review! Thanks!**


	4. Finding Out

**Hello! Right now, im eating a Twix candy bar and suddenly i felt like giving you guys another chapter. Please check out my other stories, "You Dont Know Me" and the sequal, "Annabeth Chase And The Unexpected". Thanks! REVIEW! A lso, this Annabeth is the three years ago Annabeth. Just in case if u were confused.  
**

**Annabeths POV**

I woke up with a faint knock on my door. My eye lids begged to be closed, but i disobeyed.

I slowly opened the door and said, "Hello?"

When the door was wide open, there was Percy, smiling. "Hey Wise Girl."

"Do you know what time it is?" i asked him

"Yeah...uh its 9:04 AM. Why?"

"Good night..." i started to close the door

"Wait! Stop!"

I groaned. "What Percy?"

"Its the morning." he smiled

Frustrated, i was mid way shutting the door...again.

"No sorry! That was mean! I'll stop! Cmon Wise Girl! W A K E U P!"

"Alright...just know that i cannot fall asleep because of you annoying me..." i sighed

"But you still love me..." he mocked

"Unfortunately..."

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"I'll be back Seaweed Brain. I gotta change."

He nodded and i shut the door. Looking through my drawer, i found a simple blue tank top, finished with holey jeans. Then i stepped outside, and walked to Percys cabin. He was standing outside, smiling at me.

"Im ready!" i called to him

"Well finally!" he joked

"Ha...ha...ha..." i joked back

"Chill im joking!" he kissed me

"Im sooooo tired!"

"You wont be after a while Wise Girl. Now cmon, lets go to breakfast."

Following his command, i grabbed his hand and he led us to the mess hall. Breakfast just started and all the campers were lining up with there bellies empty. By the smell of it, we were having pancakes, bacon, and eggs. The smell was tearing me to pieces!

I pulled Percy along and said "I need to eat..."

He chuckled and followed me inside. The line moved along rather fast, and soon enough, i found myself burying my plate with the food. Then, i ordered just a regular coke. No mood for orange juice today. Finally, i said my silent prayer to the gods.

_Hi..er, mom. Just saying a quick thanks for...uh, stuff. Take my offering and...have a great day?_

Look, im not really a great person when it comes to praying to the gods. No, i meant praying to my mother. Uh, lets just say that, her and Percy...are not that greatest of friends...

Anyways, after i got my food and drink, i sat at my table. Syrup was drowned over my food which made it even more delicious. Then i realized something.

I didnt even say hi to Chiron today!

I looked around trying to find him. With my luck, he was sitting in the corner eating blankly. Looked like something was wrong...but wait! Mr.D came by and whispered in Chirons ear. Suddenly his face turned from blank, to worried. He pushed away his food and stood up.

Chiron cleared his throat waiting for everyone to quiet down. All the campers looked at Chiron with there mouths shut. Getting worried, i looked at Chrion waiting for him to say the news.

"Everyone..." he coughed "It-It seems that we have a problem."

Quickly, i stood up replying, "What? Whats the problem Chrion?"

Percy came beside me and urged me to quiet down.

"Annabeth..."

"Tell me!" i said clearly worried

"The whole camp is in danger." he said slowly

Thats when Percy spoke up. "Repeat that again?"

"The whole camp is in DANGER!"

"How is that possible?" my voice shaking

"We got news from a fellow camper out in times square, that the titans are coming. We dont-"

"But Kronos is dead!" i protested

"Thats the point. There so angry that we killed there 'master' that,_ they want to kill us."_

_"_We can win. We have time to practice!" Percy said proudly

"Thats the thing..." Chrion started

"We only have till tomorrow."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! What will happen to Percy Annabeth, ad all of the campers? And for you guys who read the sneak previews on my other stories...dont ruin it for the others ok? Anyways, please review! The more you review the more i write! :)**


	5. Mrs What If?

**A/N Hello! Guess what? Im almost done with the last chapter of Battle Scars! My gods, it took SOOOO long. Anyways, back to this story...what is going to happen to everyone? Are they going to fight? READ ON!**

**Annabeths POV**

"Only until TOMORROW?" i yelled

"You see? Now THIS is the reason i didnt want to say it!" Chiron yelled back

"What are we going to do?" i cried

Percy's eyes raised up to mine. "I know what were going to do. Were are going to fight them. Who gives a damn if the titans are coming? As long as i know, NO ONE is defeating this camp under my watch! I believe that im strong enough to fight this. I believe that i have a fighting chance! I believe that no matter what happens, Camp Half Blood will stay standing. And nothing will change that."

He give me a hopeful smile. Tears ran down my cheeks as i tried to smile back.

"Annabeth?" he asked my softly

"I...i cant think right now. I need time to think."

Running away quickly, Percy grabbed my arm as i snapped, "Alone."

He let go as i ran free. Running, i went to the only place that can soothe me...the beach. I sat down on the crystal, tan, sand. Trying to be strong, i wiped the tears away with my sleeve. Stupid emotions. What Percy said...he sounded so confidant. I just dont feel...as strong. What happens if...if...the camp does get destroyed?

"Hey...you ok?" someone asked behind me

I jumped up, finding out that it was Percy. My eyes watered up again.

"Aww... Annabeth-"

"Im ok. Just...ignore that." i whispered

"I cant ignore whats bothering you." he hugged me

I mumbled into his shoulder, "Bothering? Try...haunting me. Hell, Percy what if-"

"No what if's! Annabeth look at me."

My eyes stayed glued to the ground.

He softly put his hand under my chin and said, "Look at me."

Listening, i rose them to his. "Now you listen Mrs What If's nothing is going to happen. Were going to kill these titans and remain the same. You and I will be fine! Dont worry. We got this."

I kissed him and replied, "Okay."

"Ok." he kissed my hair

"And Percy..."

He looked at me.

"'_Mrs What If's_'?"

* * *

**Okay sorry for short chapter. But the next one is going to be like 2,000 words long! So your welcome! Lolz. Anyways review! Please i really need them guys! THANKS!**


	6. Fighting

____

____

__

__

**A/N Well, here it is! The climax chapter! The titans come and are ready to kick Demi-Gods ass. LEts see if Camp Half Blood and change that... ENJOY! :)  
**

**Annabeths POV**

Percy was about to respond, but Chiron called everyone. We both gave a look to each other and ran to the destination he was at. Chiron was at the Big house, and cleared his throat.

"Recently, you've heard that uh...t-the titans shall be visiting us soon."

He spat at the word 'Visiting'

"Now," he continued, "No one shall panic. We have a little time to practice and work with you all. Percy, will be instructing what group you all will be in to practice with. Understand?"

Everyone nodded silently as Percy took the lead.

"Ok..." he paused, "Uh...er, hello!"

Someone coughed in the room.

"Now look guys, sure the titans are coming...but we cant just assume the worst ok? Now, Ares cabin?"

All of the Ares kids looked at him with focused eyes.

"You will be practicing with..."

As Percy was looking around, the Hermes campers hid under the table praying that Percy wouldnt choose them. He secretly slid on a cracked grin.

"The Athena cabin!"

My eyes glared at him. "Are. you. Serious?" i whispered at him

Clarisse looked at me and gripped her sword. My heart skipped a fast beat.

I grabbed his arm. "NO NO NO!" i yelled in his ear. "Do you see her? She will KILL me!"

"Dont worry Annabeth, your an Athena. You'll get her." he winked at me

Percy got back up and continued, "Anyways, Ares and the Athena cabins go ahead and go to the green field. And Clarisse?"

She turned around slowly and smiled.

"Dont kill Annabeth."

Her smiled melted away and left the room.

As soon as the speech was over, everyone went into there groups. Clarisse was already in her armor, and looked and started taunting me. Hiding my fear, i smiled back.

As we all headed out the door, i looked at Percy angrily.

"Have fun!" i heard as the doors were shut.

Now all i can think is,

_Oh Crap..._

**Percys POV**_  
_

When all of the campers exited, Chiron came to me.

"Percy, im...not sure."

"Sure of what?" i asked

"Im not sure that...we can handle this..."

"Chiron! We can handle this! I mean that, were Camp Half Blood! We can handle anything right?"

Chrion stayed silent as i continued, "Dont give me that were-all-going-to-die-what-are-we-going-to-do stuff."

"Your right Percy. I shouldn't act like this! You know what-im going to go help the others." he smiled

He rode out of the room and left me there. My eyes stared blankly at the wall,as i flinched. Titans...means...well, destruction. Massive destruction.

I flinched again. What if-

"No." i said to myself "No time for that. I-ill help Chiron."

Slowly, i left the room and arrived at the green field surprised at every ones hard work. Almost every camper was fighting one another, and sweating like hell. There breathing was heavy. I smiled widely, and walked around watching everyone. My thoughts were still processing in my head.

What if we dont win? What if we die? What if...Annabeth dies? Camp Half Blood is my home...make that one of my only homes. All of my friends, and family are here! There is no way like hell, that i want any of my friends to die because of me. The titans want me. They want to destroy everything they love. And that includes Annabeth. And i think they all know that. Ever sense i killed Kronos, i think that that Titans have secretly have made a plan to kill me as there revenge. I hate that word. Revenge just makes EVERYTHING worse. I should know. Everything, is going wrong. Why do the Titans have to come now? I mean, everything was just perfect! Annabeth and I, the campers...the god damn Titans ruin EVERYTHING!

Suddenly, i felt big stomps from a distance. Every camper stopped and immediately looked at me.

"What?" i said clearly confused

Chiron came to me and whispered, "Do you know what that is?"

"N-"

My blood ran cold.

"_Oh my gods!"_ i said

"What?' Chiron said pulled in

"There...the Titans...there coming."

Chiron looked at me shocked when i added,

"Now."

"Impossible!" he yelled

Again, everyone looked at Chrion and I.

"EVERYONE! INSIDE THE MESS HALL! BRING YOUR ARMOR AND SWORDS WITH YOU. _NOW_!" he screamed at them

Scared, the campers all ran toward the same direction. Annabeth, ran towards me and said, "Percy, what is that-"

I grabbed Annabeths hand and ran into the mess hall. Everyone was looking at me...again.

"Ok, everyone, sense EVERYONE is looking at me, i guess i will say it...the titans are here." i said quickly

"Wha-"

"How-"

"You said they wouldnt be here until tomorrow!" everyone yelled

"QUIET!" i yelled

Chiron took over by saying, "Now, everyone needs to be out there fighting. There is no way that Camp Half Blood will be destroyed! UNDERSTAND? Everyone get in position right now-"

"Bu-"

"And if i hear ANY complants, that person can stay with me."

That shut them up.

"Well? Go!" he pointed at the door

All of them scurried out the door.

"You to Percy."

"I know..."

My feet started to walk towards the door before Annabeth stopped me.

"Percy-"

"Go Annabeth."

"But percy what i-"

"I will be fine."

I turned around. "Go Annabeth. Your the best fighter out there. They all need you."

Unexpectedly, she kissed me. When she let go, i kissed her again. Her arms wrapped around my neck as my arms were around her waist. Sadly, i let go to breathe.

"I love you." she whispered

"I love you to."

And i ran to my cabin to reach my armor. Just laying there, my armor was on the floor by my bed along with my riptide. Quickly, i grabbed my armor, slid it on, and grabbed my riptide. Without stopping, i slammed my door and stared in awe.

The titans were already here, entering camp.

My energy kicked in and ran as fast as i could. A few titans came in east wide and a few, west wide. My eyes widened as they lined up like lines. Side by side there were dozens of them pouring in with determination on there face. many campers were already fighting. Some were already injured. Apollo kids ran everywhere checking up on everyone. The titans were laughing at us.

"This is the best you can do?" one of them said

"Hey, i wonder how that Percy could have beaten Kronos. Look how bad these demi-gods are! Fuck, kill them all!" the other said

They both started laughing. Anger boiled inside of me. Suddenly, i ran up and cut his leg.

"What the hell?"

He looked down.

"Oh...guys! GUYS! Look its Percy! The Jackson kid!"

Suddenly, they all started walking towards me. I ran to all of them and got caught in a circle. A few of them immediately started to try and kill me. Laughing, i killed both of them in no sweat.

"Thats it?" i yelled at him

"Hey, they were rookies!" the titan protested

Then, one of the titans let out a painful cry. his leg was bleeding.

"Damn it!" he growled "WHO WAS IT?" he yelled

"Hey, Seaweed brain!" someone called

Annabeth. I turned aroud frantic, only to find her behind me.

"Lets go!" he pulled on me

"What the f- GET THEM!"

The titans looked at Annabeth and I and ran towards us. Well, sense were smaller, and (Of course) skinnier, we got ahead and piled into the mess hall. My forehead was now sweating a major amount. Annabeth stopped and pushed me aside.

"Annabeth lets go!"

"No can-do Seaweed Brain." she said

"What?"

"Look, i would love to come with you, but im in the mood for kicking some titans ass." she growled

I took a step back. "But-"

"See you soon Seaweed Brain." she smiled

Quickly, she got up and ran away from me. Stunned, i forced myself to run back into the mess hall. As i piled in there, i found Chiron sitting on a table muttering to himself. Only to find me in the room.

"What are you doing in here?" he said

"Ran... th-the titans..." i breathed

"We cant do this." Chrion cut to the point

"What?" i said

"Percy, i found myself in a hard desition."

"And what desition is that?"

"We..gods its hard to say.."

"WHAT IS IT?" i said annoyed

"Were evacuating."

My heart froze.

"Spread the news. Now. We need to leave as soon as possible."

I was still there unrepliable; frozen.

"GO!" he yelled at me

Dazed, i scurried out of the room. Everyone was still fighting, and could tell that they were incredibly tired. One after another, i told every camper. The Message spreaded around fast! Out of the corner of my eye, i saw the campers run into the mess hall. Now, with only one last person to tell...

_Annabeth_

Finding her was easy. She was behind the Ares cabin, fighting a titan. Her face was wet, and her arm was cut.

"ANNABETH!" i called to her

She looked at me and ran to me.

"Your arm-"

"Im fine Percy. What is it?"

And with that remark, i told her the news.

"Annabeth, were evacuating."

With no response, she started crying.

"Evacuating?" she cried

"Dont worry i dont agree with this either. But, we cant win."

"We cant let the titans ruin Camp Half Blood!"

"Annabeth we dont have time to argue! You and i will go through the forest. I will be in the back, you will be in the front."

She nodded quietly.

"I love you."

"I love you to." she kissed me

Chiron came into the room and let us out. The titans were stepping no...destroying our cabins one by one. when i was Looking at all of the campers they all started following Annabeth. Moving along, we came across an area where titans were everywhere.

"Everyone be quiet..." i whispered

Silena a camper, was trying to hold in a scream.

"Silena..." i said shaking my head no

"Percy..." she cried silently

"Silena..." i said louder

"AGH!" she screamed

All of the titans turned around and saw us.

"DIE!" they yelled

"RUN!" i yelled

Every single camper ran towards the border. The titans were falling behind and the border was straight ahead. But suddenly i forced into a stop.

"Percy?" Annabeth said stopping slowly

"We dont have time for breaks! Lets go!" Chiron said shaking

"I. Cant. Go." i breathed

"What do you mean?"

"They want me. Not you guys! This...all of this is my fault."

"No its not!"

By all means, when i go i could die.

"Annabeth i love you with all of my heart..." i started

"No...No...No..." she sobbed trying to pull me along

"Our first kiss was...amazing! Your beautiful, and your the most important person i know in my life." i let go of her hand

"Your NOT going to die."

"See you soon Wise Girl." i smiled

Annabeth ran up and kissed me. Our kiss was a long passionate like-no-other kiss. (i know cheesy...)

"I love you." i whispered

Then i ran away before Annabeth persuaded me to stay.

* * *

Annabeths POV

Before i could even speak, Percy ran away from me. Chiron touched my shoulder and told me that we needed to go. So i sucked up my tears and ran with the group. Everything was quiet and it seemed that all of the titans were behind.

_Which means there heading towards Percy._

There is no way in hades that, I will let my seaweed brain fight all those titans _alone_!

My feet skidded to a stop.

"You to?" a kid camper asked

"Chiron...im not letting Percy go alone."

"Now Anna-"

"Dont argue with me please! Percy...my seaweed brain...is out there alone. _ALL alone_. With those titans. He needs help. And im going with him."

Chiron looked at me with respect. Then, him and the group wished me luck and left. Now, time to find Percy. I was running through the forest screaming,

"PERCY!"

I was getting no responce. After about five minuets of running, i arrived at camp. And Percy was there.

But was trapped around titans.

* * *

Percys POV

Titans were circled around me with wide grins across there faces.

"You destroyed my HOME!" i yelled angrily

"Yep." one said

"You think this is funny?"

"Hell ya!" another laughed

"QUIET!" the biggest one yelled, "Percy Jackson!" he smiled

"What do you want with me?"

"If you dont die...we will destroy every little thing that is left on this camp. And, we will destroy all your friends with it." he taunted

Suddenly i found myself with a decision. Annabeths smiling face appeared into my head.

_"Im so sorry Annabeth..."_ i cried in my head

The titans were prepared for battle when i uncapped my riptide. But something else happened that was entirely different.

I looked the titan straight in the eye and simply said with a tear,

"Fine."

My riptide was raised high as i slowly stabbed myself into my chest. All of the titans stared at me in shock. Quickly, blood was gushed out rapidly. Somewhere in the distance i heard a scream.

Annabeths. All of my memories were flashed through. The first time we met...our first adventure...our first kiss...

____

**Memorys**

____

_"What are you talking about?" i laughed_

_"Shut up! Just because i like someone doesnt mean its a joke."_

_"Whose is this 'someone'?" _

_"Someone." she repeated_

_"Is it...tyson?"_

_"HELL NO!"_

_My face turned a little hurt._

_"No offense to him though...?" she tried_

_"How about grover?"_

_"Juniper!"_

_"Oh yeah. Um..."_

_"Is it really that hard?" she asked quietly_

_To tell you the truth i already know that answer. But this was most definatly fun!_

_"Yeah. I mean i cant figure out anyone else!" i fake pouted_

_Annabeth turned my face around and kissed me. "Theres your answer seaweed brain."_

_"Im not stupid!" i whined_

_Annabeth got up and started heading towards the door mocking, "Yes you are."_

_With a simple smile on my face Annabeth left._

* * *

________

(Still Percys POV)

My clothes were drenched in my blood. My vision was becoming blurry as i fell onto the ground. Every single titan was laughing and pointing at me. Then all of the titans screamed in victory.

'PERCY IS DEAD!"

"VICTORY TO KRONOS!" they all screamed

I knew this was coming... But my chest was crying in pain and soon enough i found Annabeth pulling me up into her lap.

"Why would you DO THAT?" she cried out

"I-Im so-sorr-rry Annabe-th" i studdered

"Your going to be okay."

"I lo-lo-love you Annabeth..." i said dieing

Annabeth knew i wasnt going to make it. She just didnt want to admit it. "I love you to seaweed brain..." she whispered

Tears were now coming down from my cheeks rapidly. Slowly, i grabbed her hand and told her, "I did this for you."

My vision was going black. I took my last final breath and...i went away.

* * *

**THIS WAS SOOOO SAD! Percy died...but died saving CHB! This took 4everrrrrrrrrrr 2 write! This is more than 3,000 words long. Yeah the longest chapter i have EVER written. My fingers hurt! Lolz. Well, now that im done, my mom just fetched me mcdonalds so..im going to go eat it. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!  
**


	7. Im Only Sleeping

**A/N Here is another chapter!Sorry its been awhile...hope this makes it up!  
**

**Annabeths POV**

"Percy?" i cried

No response.

"Percy?" i screamed

Still, no response.

"Percy Jackson? YOU ANSWER ME! YOUR NOT DEAD...Y-YOU LOVE ME! I LOVE YOU! WE CANT E-E-END LIKE THIS!"

Of course, no response.

I picked his face up with my hands, and kissed him softly. Then, i pulled his head against mine and cried,

"If you did this for me...did you really have to die? This...this was not right. We were supposed to be together. Forever. I already had it all planned out. You propose to me...we get married and have kids. Have little boys and girls running around. But now, your dead, and im here crying. My future is ruined. You Percy Jackson, your selfish. You died for me. You died for_ us. _Your selfish taking your life for us. I would've died with you. I would be happy. Then, i would be with you forever. No one could take you away from me then. Me and you...you and I would be perfect! But, things took...took a different road. I love you. To much. Nothing will ever stop me from loving you. Even if your dead. I love you..."

Then, i hummed our lullaby.

"_When I wake up early in the morning, _  
_Lift my head, I'm still yawning _  
_When I'm in the middle of a dream _  
_Stay in bed, float up stream _

_Please don't wake me, no _  
_don't shake me _  
_Leave me where I am _  
_I'm only sleeping..." _

I chocked on the last words, and cried against his chest.

I tried to finish the song, "_Everybody seems to think I'm lazy _  
_I don't mind, I think they're crazy _  
_Running everywhere at such a speed _  
_Till they find, there's no need _

_Please don't spoil my day _  
_I'm miles away _  
_And after all _  
_I'm only sleeping" i cried_

My tears were dripping onto his lifeless,blank face.

"Your only sleeping..." i tried

My hands rubbed onto the side of his face. Suddenly, i heard running footsteps behind me.

"I found her! She is over here!" someone yelled

Not caring, i sat there staring blankly into Percy's face.

"Anna-Oh my gods!" the girl shrieked

"Who are you?" i slowly stood up and turned around

"THALIA! I was gone...im sorry i couldnt help and Percy? Is he-" she kept repeating

"Yes. Thanks for pointing it out." i snapped

Again, i sat down and layed Percy on me, and sang our lullaby.

"Annabeth, we should leave...i cant see Percy like this..."

"Well I CAN! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She tried to put her hand on my shoulder as i shaked it off.

"Percy, dont worry im staying right here. Dont worry..im right here...im not leaving you.."

"Annabeth, he cant hear you..."

"I love you Percy. Forever and always." i kissed him twice

"Lets go." she said

"No."

"Dont ma-"

"Go and screw yourself Thalia. Im staying _right here._" i screamed

She took a few steps back and joined with a...group? Weird, i didnt see them before...

Unexpectedly, Thalia and one of her group friends grabbed me. Trying to resist, they kept me locked.

"PERCY! HELP ME! GET ME! HELP!" i screamed

Then, i saw Percy right beside me. He smiled his beautiful, white smile.

"PERCY! Grab me! There taking me away!"

Thalia looked at me weirdly.

"Percy...i love you! Get me out of here! HELP!" i screamed

_"Oh Annabeth...funny as always..." he chuckled_

"Funny? Im serious! Percy...i love you."

Then, his hand touched my cheek. His face went closer to mine and replied, _"I love you to..."_

Our lips were about to touch. when he...he..._disappeared_?

"Percy? Where did yo-"

I looked at the ground and Percy was laying there; motionless.

"Annabeth who were you talking to?" Thalia said confused

"Get up! You were standing up! GET UP!" i kept screaming

"Oh gods, everyone...we need to get her out of here. Away from..._this._"

Thalia and her friend gripped my arms and started walking away from Percy.

Trying to turn back around, I yelled "Thalia! Percy is alive! He was JUST talking to me! We cant leave him behind! HE IS ALIVE!"

"NO ANNABETH! HE IS NOT! HE IS DEAD! D E A D!" she screamed in my face

Tears spilled down from my eyes, as i tried to get free.

Failed.

"Becca," she said to the girl, "We need to get her away from here...and watch her. And her health. She looks pale. Annabeth, is going through a rough time...and she needs to rest. Got it?'

The girl nodded happily, as Thalia looked at me.

"You ok?" she asked me

No response.

"Annabeth? Are you there?" she swung her hand in front of my face

"STOP!" Thalia yelled at the others

Quickly, they all stopped waiting for further orders.

"What is she looking at?" she said

Blankly, i looked into the distance.

I could see Percy and I...at Camp Half Blood. Sitting with each other..happy.

**~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~**

_"Want another waffle?" Percy asked me_

_"Uh...if it means another burnt one...no thanks!" i laughed_

_"Hey..i told you im not good at cooking anything!" _

_"All you have to do is take it out of the package, put it in the toaster, and set it for a minute and thirty seconds. But you set it for five!"_

_"Thats close enough!" he protested_

_"Whatever makes you shut up..." i smiled_

_Suddenly, he jumped at me and kissed me._

_"Mmmmm..." i hummed_

_"Enjoyed?" he asked_

_"Yes."_

_"Looks like im a horrible cook, but a fantastic kisser!" he showed off_

_"Are you proud of that?" i kissed him_

_"More than you know Wise Girl..."_

_

* * *

_Smiling, a tear crept down my cheek, as Thalia finally understood.

"Annabeth, you back now?" she cried

Thalia...was crying?

"Ye-yeah...im here." i sniffed

"Was it good?" she asked

"What?"

"The memory?" she choked out

"More than you know Thals..." i re quoted

Turning around, Thalia told them to walk. We moved faster, as the figure of Percy was getting farther..and father...and farther.

"Seaweed Brain...I love you..._more than you know."_

Then, our lullaby played in my head, once more.

_Keeping an eye on the world going by my window _  
_Taking my time _

_Lying there and staring at the ceiling _  
_Waiting for a sleepy feeling _

_Please don't spoil my day _  
_I'm miles away _  
_And after all _  
_I'm only sleeping_

_Im only sleeping..._

_

* * *

_**AWWWWW! I got very teary eyed when i wrote that. For your information, the song is called "Im Only Sleeping" by The Beatles. I love that band. That song is a classic. Please review!**_  
_


	8. AN

**A/N **

**Hello! Dont get excided...its only an Authors Note.**

**Dont worry, i hate these to.**

**Anyways, i have made a new POLL on my profile. I need ALL of you readers 2 check it out. The poll is...**

**Do You Want Me To Make A Prachel story?**

**Make your vote...or let me know in the reviews...**

**Or maybe...BOTH!**

**Thanks for reading this...i will make another chapter soon! Thanks for reading!**

**OH and i almost forgot...**

**AnnabethIsTheBest thanks for reviewing on EVERY SINGLE STORY that i have made.**

**You always make my day!**

**And dont worry other ppl...thanks for reviewing 2!**

**You make my day also!**

**Now enough with this Authors Note...**

**I need to get writing!**

**Bye...*Waves***

**Percabethis4ever**

**(P.S HAPPY THANKSGIVING! (Even though its my least favorite holiday...)**


	9. Nico

**Well...im not in a very good mood...im quite sad actually...so...with that in mind...here is the newest chapter to LOST! Sorry i havent updated...I have no excuse actually...I was lazy...;).**

"Whats going to happen?" I asked while watching Thalia start the fire

"To whom?" She asked plainly

"You know who..."

"Percy? Well, we cant go back for awhile. Im pretty sure that Chiron will get his body...when he gets back."

"Does..." I sniffed "He know that he died?"

"Im not sure. We came in a little to late to be honest. But all we can do now is sleep, and figure the rest out in the morning."

"Why did this have to happen to him?"

"Things happen-"

"No...why did THIS have to happen? He risked his own life for our camp! And he died for us! Not only is he dead, but Percy freaking Jackson is dead!" I yelled

"Annabeth calm down."

"No, I wont calm down. My boyfriend DIED! D I E D! You wouldnt understand! What am I going to do now? I cant move on! Percy was my life! I would rather be dead than-"

"Annabeth will you just SHUT UP? Percy would want you to move on! Now of course im not him, but I KNOW FOR A FACT that he is looking down at you saying, 'Move on...'. Annabeth, stop looking down at yourself. Just shut up and move on. Now, that will take some time, but stop complaining every two seconds about Percy. You cant do that all your life okay?"

"But-"

"Just SHUT UP, and MOVE ON. You have a life to live. LIVE IT." she snapped

Quiet, I layed down against my worn out blanket and stared into the distance. Already, I felt a silent tear fall from my cheek. How am I able to move on? Percy died...and I cant bring him back. Only Hades can grant something like that...and there is no way in Hades that...

Wait!

"Thalia!" I sprung up

"Gods!" she yelped "You scared me! What do you need?"

"Nico. Where is he?"

"Nico? Well...I believe he is in...the underworld with his father."

"But I thought Nico basically despised his father?" I asked in suspicion

"Your right. But I saw him a few days ago and he said that he needed to talk to his father. And...wait!"

"What?"

"He said that after he was going to seek his father, is that he was going into Los Angelous to visit for awhile. Why are you asked me?" Thalia blabbered

"Nothing...just wanted to...tell him about Percy." I lied

"I see. Well, think on that in the morning. Tricia?"

"Yes Thalia?" A deep voice boomed

"You take the night shift to watch her. Sorry Annabeth, but we cant risk you running away or something." she smiled

"No, I understand." I smiled back

"Then, bed time! Wake us up a little after dawn okay Tricia? As a matter a fact, half way through the night, wake up Harlie. She will go through the next half."

"Got it!" They both said in unison

"In that case, Annabeth, I shall see you in the morning okay?" she said

"Alright." I sighed

Laying down. I smiled. Nico IS the son of Hades.

If he brings me to the underworld...

_I can bring Percy back to life!_

Nico can bring me to the underworld, bring me to Hades, and then BOOM! Percy is back to me again! I cant imagine how happy I will be. I will cry, and he will hold me in his arms, and everything will be the same again. My life will be-

Wait a minute.

Thalias body guards are watching me. But, I can sneak out towards midnight. They must not be THAT hard to get past!

Breathing heavily, I shut my heavy eye lids.

All I need to do is wait for Thalia to be asleep.

Silent, all you could hear is Thalia snooring. As so were her partners.

_Now would be great time!_

Shifting my body, Tricia was staring at the dark woods ahead of her. As was Harlie. Shaking, I slowly shifted my body towards the shining moon.

"Alright Percy..." I whispered "Here I come..."

_Showtime._

**Hello! Told you I was going to update LOST! Will Annabeth escape? Will she make it to Nico? And most of all, can Annabeth bring Percy back? FIND OUT SOON!**


	10. Make Your Own Character!

**ATTENTION!**

**Right now, you get to make your own character. Whatever person you make up...I MIGHT put it into my story. Just put your **

First Name:

Last Name:

God Parent:

Human Parent:

Romantic Interest (Percy is dead!):

Eye Color:

Enemy:

Good or Bad:

Weapon:

Special Ability's:

Kill off the character:

Favorite Color:

Betrayer?:

**You know...that kind of stuff. Just make it really specific. Remember...PERCY IS DEAD! If you want to add more onto that list, go ahead! Im all up for it! The reason im doing this is because I need more characters. Like A LOT more. This is going to be a VERY long story. So maybe Annabeth will find more friends along her journey...but I thought it would be fun if you guys could make your character. Well, once you made your character REVIEW and I may put it in my story!**

**Thanks for helping!**

**-Percabethis4ever  
**


	11. Certain Someone

**Well...I am in an OKAY mood...found out that the man I fell in love with is in love with my best friend. So...actually...im in an okay and pissed off mood...so here we go...:'-(  
**

_Shifting my body, Tricia was staring at the dark woods ahead of her. As was Harlie. Shaking, I slowly shifted my body towards the shining moon._

_"Alright Percy..." I whispered "Here I come..."_

_Showtime._

I stared at Tricia. She was mumbling something; and I quickly shifted my body in the right position.

"Hey Harlie? Tricia asked

"Yes, Tricia?" Harlie said

"Do you think, that we would want to do this all our life? I mean, I love what we do, but there is so much more out there! I want to go somewhere nice and RELAX. Not just fight, fight, fight! For one day, I want to be normal. See some old friends..." she trailed off

"Tricia, I want to do that to, but its our duty to do this. Thalia is counting on us. She has done so much for us."

"Yeah I guess your right Harlie. But-"

"Stop saying 'but'! Now, im going to get some sleep, and remember to wake me up after your shift is done. Got it?"

"Sure..." she sighed

"Night..." Harlie whispered

"Night."

Being quiet, my eyes traced to Harlie as she sleepily walked to her bag and relaxed. Taking a few deep breaths, she was asleep,within ten minutes. I could still hear Tricia sighing now and then, but I still haven't done a thing. Making a plan, I quickly leaped up.

"Hey!" Tricia grabbed me

"Ow...Tricia I dont feel well...my stomach woke me up..." I said while fake gagging

"Come with me right over here. Maybe all you need to do is puke it out."

"Okay..." I coughed

Leading me, she put me in front of a ditch and pointed into it. "Go on."

Crap. Now what do I do? Looking around, I looked at Tricia and stupidly said, "Im feeling dizzy. Can you help me stand? Perhaps thats why nothings coming out..." I frowned

Sighing, she said "Alright. But make it fast Annabeth."

Holding me, I quickly punched her in her jaw making her fall onto the ground. About to yell, I covered her mouth.

"Im sorry Tricia." I said while she was struggling. "I need to save Percy. You understand right?"

Staring straight at me, I shifted my hand onto the side of her neck. Locating her color bone, I quickly pinched in between it, causing heavy pressure. Tricia looked into my eyes, and closed them. No, I didnt kill her! I simply just knocked her out. That way, I didnt cause TO MUCH damage on herself. Get my point? Past that, I looked at the fire still burning and walked over to there 'camp'. Everyone was sleeping silently so I tip toed over to Thalia. Thinking, I DID need some weapons.

Suddenly, someone started moving. I froze. Taking deep breaths, Harlie started to move. I swear, my heart froze with me! But it only ended up that she was moving in her sleep. And to think I made a big deal out of it. Now, what was I doing? Thalia. Continuing to tip toe, I made it to Thalia, and quietly sat next to her. Reaching my hand, she said, "Annabeth?"

"Uh...erm...I..."

"Leave Percy alone..." she mumbled. "You know he hates when..." she trailed off

"Gods, that scared me." I whispered

For the second time, I reached for her two pistols. Since they were right beside her, it was a piece of cake! After all, I AM an Athena. Not to mention, her sharp, silver sword. All I did was quickly grab it (Which was beside the guns).Yes, I know thats wrong, but what am I supposed to defend with? Nothing? Well, I didnt think so!

"Thanks Thals. I would stay but-"

I paused while looking at the white moon shining above me.

"A certain someone is waiting for me."

**Yeah, its short. But im really busy. But the next chapter will be longer. I PROMISE! Dont forget to tell me your character! Characters are needed! :-) Thanks and dont forget to REVIEW!**


	12. Skylar

**Well...today I am using one of the characters. Skylar. Now, I am going to use the other ones but there is a reason I need to use Skylar right now. So with that being said, READ ON THEN REVIEW! ;-)**

Running, I went into the woods. I was passing through many trees, and it felt as if I have been running for ages! I didnt have any water, so maybe running might be a bad idea. After all, I AM pretty far from Thalia. Maybe if I could find a place to sleep...

Suddenly, I heard a faint brush against a bush. Pulling my sword out, my eyes looked into the soul of the darkness.

"Hello?" Someone said

"IM NOT GOING BACK!" I yelled as I as about to attack

Pausing, it was a blond haired girl staring at me with her purple eyes.

"I apologize. I thought you were someone else..." I blushed

"Well, at least I know your a happy camper!" the girl joked

"Who are you?"

"Im Skylar. But people call me Skye. So I prefer that you call me Skye!" she smiled

"Nice to meet you...Skyla-Skye. Im Annabeth."

"You an Athena?"

My heart froze. It seems that she knows about-

"Go ahead and tell me. I already know about the gods, Annabeth." she answered

"Then, yes. Im an Athena. And you?"

"Im the daughter of Poseidon."

"Oh..." I sighed

_Percy..._

"Oh? Well, Poseidon is a pretty awesome dude. You know, just wondering and all, why are you out here by yourself?"

"I could ask the same thing..." I muttered

"Here. Im just passing through here. You know, I travel a lot! So, right now, im going to Los Angeles."

"Weird...im going there a lso..."

"Annabeth, might I ask why your here?" Skye asked

"Its a long story..." I sighed

"Good. Because I LOVE long stories." She smiled

"Let me put it this way. You know titans right?"

"Of course!"

"My boyfriend Percy-"

"Wait! HOLD UP! BACK THE TRUCK UP! You were DATING the Percy Jackson? The hero?" she squealed

"Yes. Anyway-"

"How was it? The kisses? The love? Where is he?"

"Can I go on?" I said clearly annoyed

"Yeah..sorry...just a bit fasinated."

"Anyways, the titans came into our camp, and we werent prepared. None of us were even ready for this type of battle! But Percy and I fought our hardest but it never did a thing. So with nothing left to do, we were forced to evacuate. But Percy decided to go back...for a reason i STILL cant understand. But, he stabbed himself in the heart, so the titans would go away. I was there when it happened to. But, when I came there...the last thing he told me was that 'I did this for you.' So now, im heading to Los Angelous for...stuff"

Tears formed in her eyes. "My gods...my father must be so upset."

"Right now..." I paused "I dont even think he knows."

"May I come with you?" she asked out of the blue

"Why must I bring you with me?"

"I travel. So I have quick feet. Plus, going on you with this Jackson Journey would be an amazing experience."

Sighing, I started to walk away. "Someone like you should stay out of danger nor welcome it by coming with me."

"Wait! So what if there is danger? I can handle it! ANNABETH!" she yelled

Faintly, I saw torches in the distance.

"Annabeth! Come back! Not now! We can HELP you!" They were all yelling

"Annabeth..please. I wont bother you! This will be an exciting journey for me!"

"Over there...she is with someone..." I heard quietly

With no other option, I grabbed her by the arm.

"Skye, if you wanna come with me...we gotta run NOW. You said you DO have quick feet right?"

"Sure thing!" she boasted

"Then use them! Lets go!" I yelled while running

Running, the image of the Hunters slowly disappeared behind me. Skye and I, panted as we shifted through the dark, heavy woods. But, as soon as we made it out, we stopped.

"Geez, what was all the running for?" she breathed

"Someone is after me. And I have to make sure I stay away as far as possible from them." I breathed back

"In that case, could we keep running? I think there is a motel right down the street." The purple eyed girl said

"Good idea."

Getting up, she continued to run. It was past midnight and the darkness was around while we ran. Skye started to fall behind.

"Keep going! I'll catch up!" She hollered

Obeying, I kept running. But a dark figure was straight ahead of me. Trying to stop, I collapsed onto him.

"Ouch!" I said'

Quickly standing up Skye was right at my man stood up and stayed still. In the awkward silence, I spoke up.

"Who are you?"

Looking up, I was in total shock.

"Hello Annabeth. Its me, Malcolm."

**AND SCENE! I got finished coming home from seeing Thor and it was an amazing movie! But yeah, why is Malcolm there? What will Annabeth do? What will happen between her and Skylar?**


End file.
